Everything's Better With Oh
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Oh and his family and leading the Boov along with all the adventures they can have
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he I couldn't help writing an new series of Home one shots now I have seen the movie and love it.**

**In this first one shot, it's a few days after what happened in Home, and the Tucci family along with Oh and Toma are having fun along with having a BBQ**

**Thanks to Tomadahawk for inspiring this since we talk about Oh and Home a lot **

* * *

"Knock-knock!" Oh said knocking on Tip's door as it was a warm Spring morning in Pennsvania where the Tucci family lived but the male Boov heard laughter seeing the door open but Tip was in pyjamas throwing a pillow at the male Boov.

"Hey no fair!" Oh said giggling chasing her downstairs to the kitchen wondering what was going on seeing Tip and Oh's antics making breakfast seeingbthem calm down.

"Sorry Mom!" they both said giggling making Lucy smile since being reunited with her daughter with Oh's help but they had adopted Oh into their family along with Toma whom was Oh's friend.

"It's fine guys, as you're letting loose." Lucy told them seeing them calm until Oh snorted orange juice out of of his nose making Tip chuckle hysterically seeing Lucy shake her head seeing Toma enter smirking at their mischief hugging Oh seeing him giggle.

"Morning, Ohey!" Toma told him hugging him.

Lucy smiled because it was cute seeing them pancakes along with more juice making Tip smile because she cared about both male Boov plus was going to school making them understand because she went to school.

She knew that Oh and Toma always found something to occupy them until she and Tip got home but hoped nothing too dangerous because she cared about them along with Tip because they were family plus Oh was still learning about Earth because the Boov had just gotten here plus Oh and Toma had gotten married which had been cute.

After Lucy and Tip had left for work and school, Oh and Toma were enjoying the hot summer like weather but we're drinking soda and listening to music which was good.

* * *

Later that early evening in the backyard the family were having a BBQ plus Oh and Toma were in a paddling pool that Oh had modified making Lucy and Tip impressed as they were seeing food was ready, but Tip said he and Toma would have to wait a hour before getting into the pool.

"Aw, we were gonna have fun!" Oh said.

"Yes but you don't want to get cramps, and wreck your fun right?" Tip told him.

"Not really, as I want to have fun with you guys and Toma." Oh told her.

They understood but we're having fun because they liked having fun which Lucy understood but she was knowing how much that Oh cared about Toma so they were goofing around but we're drinking soda at the table seeing Kyle join them.

He wondered what they were doing because he liked beingbaround them after Oh explained that Lucy, Toma and Tip were his family but they were having fun making Tip smile because she was glad the other Boov were liking how he led them plus things were getting crazy hoping the neighbours wouldn't complain because of the noise.

"Mom things will be fine, I know it." Tip told Lucy.

"Okay, but things are getting good with the Boov around right?" Lucy told her seeing Tip nod because she cared about her family seeing the sun set but things were winding down but they were stargazing which Oh loved.

Toma was beside Oh holding hands which Lucy found cute knowing that they're cute because she knew that those two loved each other.


	2. Calming Bad Dreams

**A/N**

**Here's more of the cuteness and it was inspired by something on tumblr where Oh was having a bad dream about the past and about being an nobody Boov again but Tip helps him calm down.**

**I hope people like as I am very fixated with Oh and Home along with trying to draw Oh **

* * *

It was night time in the Tucci house but Oh couldn't sleep because he was having bad dreams about the past and about being alone again feeling sweaty seeing Toma asleep peacefully making Oh sigh knowing that Tip always helped him feel better about things he was scared about, going out of his room going down the hall to where Tip's room was.

He opened the door softly entering as the lamp was still on casting a soft, securing glow which made him feel a little better climbing onto her bed beside Pig but the girl was surprised seeing him there.

"I had bad dreams and couldn't sleep." Oh told her making her understand because bad dreams were not good things plus wondered what it had been about.

"About the past and being an nobody Boov again." Oh told her.

"That will never happen Oh, because we are a family plus the Boov love you being their captain and we love you being part of our family." Tip told him.

* * *

The next morning Oh awoke after both Lucy and Tip had gone to work and school but Toma was relieved that he was okay seeing Oh nod because Tip had told them that Oh had been having trouble sleeping so they were bad dreams were not a good thing so saw Oh drink coffee to help him wake up mentally making Toma hug him.

"It's okay buddy, as you're always gonna be a super Boov as it's in you." Toma told him making Oh smile because his husband was cute.

It made the male super Boov happy cuddling and kissing his head making Oh go pink making Toma giggle at his cuteness because he loved him.

They were having fun plus Lucy's birthday was coming up making Oh and Tip excited because they cared about made

They were going to the mall but hoped Lucy and Tip were they were his family who had taken him in and teaching him about Earth stuff which made him happy because he cared about them.


End file.
